Overexpression and purification of recombinant proteins are of significant interest to the pharmaceutical and biochemical industries. Recombinant proteins, for example, are used in a variety of commercially important applications, including therapeutics, bioinsecticides, diagnostic kits and many others. Advances in recombinant deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) technology and protein expression systems have rendered practical the production of proteins in significant quantities employing a variety of hosts. However, rapid and efficient purification and quantification of recombinant proteins remains a major challenge. In several instances, fluorescent proteins can be expressed with recombinant proteins for identification and quantification procedures. However, removal of the fluorescent protein markers can complicate recombinant protein purification. Such markers, for example, can be digested into multiple products resulting in complex mixtures that render recombinant protein isolation difficult.